Finally Home
by Alice D. Lovett
Summary: Basically Oz finally manages to get back to his own time. Contains boyxboy/yaoi. OzxGil. Maybe a little bit OOC. I swear it's much better, I hope, than it sounds! I'm just not good at summarizing. R&R please! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Alice: I apologize ahead of time for any misspelled words. My computer usually gets them but if any snuck through I'm so sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts or any the characters

Oz glanced around himself from where he was kneeling on the ground. After all he'd been through he could hardly believe his eyes, but the familiar surroundings told him that it had worked. Whatever Sharon, Break, and Gil had done to get him back had worked! Oz was relatively back in the time that he belonged in but even if it turned out that he was a few months off he wouldn't mind. That would still be better than _ten years._

Oz scrambled up eager yet oddly nervous to see everyone now that they were their right ages again. _Uncle Oscar, Ada,…Gil. _Oz faltered. Gil…Hopefully it _hadn't _been months. If it had his servant would be with the Nightrays, Sharon, Break, and Vincent. Maybe he wouldn't even be _Gilbert_ anymore but instead Raven and if Oz ever went to see him he'd run away because he felt like he'd betrayed his master. Oz cringed and shook his head dispelling the thoughts and forcing his usual optimism to take their place. Then, without allowing any other doubts to form, he took off running toward the mansion.

After rounding a corner of the building, because he'd decided to see if anyone was outside before searching the large house, he spotted the person he'd been worrying about: Gilbert! Instinctively Oz slowed down so he could creep up behind his servant and managed to get close enough so his lips were just centimeters away from Gil's ear. Oz blew out the breath he'd been holding causing Gil to jump and whirl around. Without giving him time to recover, let alone discover who his assaulter was, Oz tackled him to the ground.

"Gil! I've missed you so much!" Oz exclaimed.

"Y-young master? Is it really-" Gil began but Oz cut him off with a rough, undignified kiss that he ended as quickly as he'd began. "Wha-what! Why did you-!"Gil's hands flew to cover his mouth and his cheeks glowed a bright pink.

"I did it because I wanted to. So, how long have I been gone?" Gilbert slowly removed his hands from his mouth.

"F-five days," he stuttered and winced. Oz glanced down connecting the wince and number of day to how he'd stabbed Gil.

"Oh! Am I hurting you!" Gil nodded and Oz adjusted himself so his body was hovering a few inches above Gilbert's. "Is that better?" His servant nodded again and Oz gave him a pleased smile. "Anyway I'm so glad to be back! You can't imagine what I saw while I was gone. Five days is immensely better than ten years."

"Wh-what? Young master I'm confused," Gil said from where he laid, his cheeks still flaming, beneath Oz.

"Well, first I was ten years into the future and you can imagine my surprise when I found out you had become a sexy man named Raven despite your fear of cats and how easy you are to tease. But it was while I was there that I realized that I'm in love with you."

"Young master did you just call me… and say that you l-love…You know some jokes can go too far!" Gil's cheeks had deepened to a dark red and the blush had spread to his ears and neck.

"Trust me Gil; I would never tease you about something like this. I'm. In. _Love._ With. You!" Gil stuttered a few incomprehensible things but before Oz could silence him with another kiss a small feminine voice got their attention.

"Gilbert? Are you alright? I thought I heard a…" Ada wandered into view and when she spotted Oz her mouth parted slightly (probably from shock) and he could see tears shining in her eyes. "Big brother!" she cried running at full speed to him and Gilbert.

"Ada!" Oz exclaimed pleased to see her at her correct age. She glanced between him and Gilbert a few times before cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Big brother, why are you squishing Gilbert? Ada asked. Oz laughed and rolled off of Gil grabbing him by the shoulders when they'd both managed to sit up and pulling him down so his head rested on his master's lap.

"I'm squishing him because I'm allowed to. Because he's _mine_!" Oz exclaimed.

"Oz!" Gilbert cried shocked into calling his master by his first name.

"Oh don't worry. She's too young to understand." Oz directed his attention back to Ada and unconsciously began tracing his fingers across Gil's stomach, being careful to avoid the healing wound. "Hey, Ada could you go get Uncle Oscar for me? I have some important things to tell him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice: Since I haven't finished this series and, in effect, don't know what important things Oz should tell his uncle the chapter picks up a few weeks after that conversation would have happened. By the way, to the few people who have commented (around the time I'm typing this), you're all so sweet! I swear your comments made my day! I was so happy I felt like I could explode into a billion pieces!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) do not own Pandora Hearts.**

Now that the business of Oz telling his uncle what to expect was over and done with the boy had been enjoying himself for the past few weeks (especially now that Gilbert was healed).

"Gil!" The servant's reaction to his young master calling him was automatic. He turned to face the direction Oz's voice had come from completely unprepared for being tackled to the ground even though it was becoming a common occurrence.

"Y-young-"Gilbert was cut off by a kiss that made him feel more than a little panicked about being in an empty hallway. Especially since said hallway was lined by nothing but unused guest rooms. His master pulled back and flashed him a beaming smile.

"Now I know I've told you to call me Oz more than once. And what are you doing here? I've been looking for you for over an hour!" Oz exclaimed.

Gil's mind was nearly wiped blank. Why did Oz's hair have to fall into his eyes like that! It was just so-

"Gil? I asked you a question." Oz looked down quizzically at his servant.

"O-oh! Uh, w-well I was…wandering." Gil said feeling ashamed that he'd burdened his master. If he had been in a more occupied part of the house Oz wouldn't have had to search so long to find him.

"Hmmm. That's not like you. You're usually where I can find you." Oz's eyes glinted devilishly and his mouth turned up into a smile to match. "Unless you _wanted _me to find you here. A secluded hallway with nothing but bedrooms…" Oz was only teasing, of course, but Gil still blanched taking what he'd said seriously.

"I would never!" Now _that_ got Oz's attention. All of the laughter left him and he narrowed his eyes. Sure he didn't want anything physical _now _but that didn't mean he wanted to abstain_ forever_.

"Really? You _never _want to touch me?" He rolled off of his servant and leaned back on the wall opposite the one Gil was now moving to sit against. "So, what? My body disgusts you? Or do you just not like me?"

"Y-yes? Er no…I-I mean…Oz I l-l-lo-"Gil's face flushed a deep crimson red from the tips of his ears to his cheeks and down to his neck. It was absolutely adorable, there was no denying that. But what _wasn't _cute, not even the slightest bit, was Gil scrambling to his feet and taking off at full speed down the hallway. Oz stood slowly his mouth parted slightly from shock as he watched the boy that he loved turn a corner and disappear from sight.

_Did he really just…And when he was about to confess to!_ Oz thought irritation taking hold of him. He clenched a fist and ran after his servant yelling, "Gilbert get your ass back here and say that you love me or I'm sending the cat after you!"

**Alice: So? What did you think? I have to say I like the threat at the end the best. I know it's short and I apologize if you were hoping for something longer but I**_** might**_** make a third chapter. Just so Gil can confess his already obvious feelings. Now, how to go about that…*rubs hands together and thinks about all of the possibilities***


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts and, sadly, never will.**

Gil and Oz sat under the shade of a tree with Ada. She was threading same flowers into a crown and Oz was glaring at an incredibly terrified Gilbert. _Oh, but he deserves so much more for running away from me yesterday. _Oz thought feeling irritated. Of all the things Gil could havve done that had to have been one of the worst. It was a form of rejection and Oz was_ not _used to rejection.

Ada looked up from her flowers and toward her brother. She glanced between him and Gilbert before settling her curious gaze on Oz. "Big brother why are you glaring at Gil?" she asked. Oz turned his attention to her and pouted.

"He ran away from me yesterday! And we were in the middle of an important conversation!" Oz exclaimed.

"Well I-I just-" Gil began.

"Big brother were you teasing him again?" Ada asked cutting Gilbert off. She turned towards her brother's servant and sighed. "What was he doing this time?" Gil's face flushed at the memory of Oz's kiss.

"Ah. H-h-he w-was-"

"It must have been something terrible if you ran away." Ada patted the stuttering, beet red boy on the head and Oz laughed.

"Ada I can promise you that he thought what I did was the most _amazing _thing to ever happen to him," Oz said as he blew Gil a kiss. His servant's face turned a shade darker and he looked as if he might faint from embarrassment. Ada, who had missed this, shook her head.

"You two are really weird," she said before going back to her flower tiara.

After the long pause that had followed her declaration Oz said, "Gil I've been thinking about telling Oscar."

"Telling him…what?" Gilbert asked with a sinking feeling.

"You know what. Anyway, I feel bad about keeping it from him."

"But what about your reputation! If people knew that you were," he glanced at Ada then back at Oz, "…with a lowly servant like me-"

"Honestly I don't _care _what other people think about me. Uncle Oscar and Ada could never hate me and that's all that's matters." Just then Ada stood up and stretched. Her finished tiara was placed a bit crookedly on her head and, based on her half closed eyes, Oz could tell that she was tired.

"I'm gonna go show it to Uncle Oscar!" She exclaimed before running towards the mansion. As soon as she disappeared inside Oz smiled at Gil.

"So, now that we're alone why don't we…" Oz began as he leaned towards his servant. Gil, whose eyes had widened from panic, fell backwards trying to get away from his master. The blush, that Oz was beginning to think of as a permanent feature, was back and he had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from yelling in frustration.

Why was Gil being so difficult! It was obvious that his servant loved him back and he'd even almost confessed already! Gil being so determined to keep his feelings from Oz didn't make any since and it was really starting to hurt. The blonde was past the point of _wanting _to hear those words; he _needed_ to hear them.

Oz reached out a hand to help his servant up and, after a second of hesitation, Gil grabbed it. When Gilbert was standing though, instead of letting him go, Oz pulled him close.

He leaned towards his trembling servant and when his lips were nearly pressed against the boy's ear whispered, "I wish you'd just admit that you love me already.

….

A few hours later after Ada had been sent to her room for a nap and Oz had succeeded in getting himself and Gil scolded by Mrs. Kate, where his servant still was, Oz stood in his Uncle's room.

"You wanted something?" Oscar asked. He stared at his nephew feeling slightly concerned. Whatever Oz wanted to talk to him about must be important otherwise he wouldn't have stressed the need for it to be in private.

"I don't really know how to say this so I guess I'll just, well, _say_ it." Oz's words rushed together as he said them and he took a deep breath mentally preparing himself. "I'm… in love with Gil." The quiet seconds that followed seemed to last hours to Oz who, despite his confident words to Gilbert, was worried about his uncle's reaction.

"…I am… a little disappointed that I'll never see mini-yous running around but I can't complain if you really care for him that much." Oscar finally said much to Oz's relief. The boy nodded and smiled at his uncle.

"I don't think I could care for him any more than I do now." Oz said wistfully his thoughts on the boy he loved.

"So, does he feel the same way?" Oscar asked smiling at how completely head over heels his nephew looked.

"Of course he does!" Oz exclaimed snapping out of his revere. "He's just being a bit stubborn that's all. You know, worrying about what people will think of me and just being his usual overly nervous self." Oz ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll all end up working in the end. You shouldn't worry." Oscar said as he patted Oz's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Exactly! And now, with your approval, there aren't any reasons he can have say no!" Oz quickly hugged his uncle and skipped out of the room.

"Wait Oz!" Oscar yelled and his nephew almost immediately peeked his head back into the room.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking that you might want to take things slower."

"…slower." Oz's expression turned thoughtful, a rare look for the boy.

"For Gil's sake. You shouldn't confront him. Ease him into it instead."

"Okay. I think I understand." Oz nodded, paused for a heartbeat or two, and flashed his uncle a smile before ducking out of the room and calling, "Thanks Oscar," over his shoulder.

**Alice: And this chapter is done! It's my longest too! I'm so proud of myself right now! Anyway did you like it? Hate it? Feel bad for Gil because he was constantly getting cut off? (I know I do. Poor boy. XP) Tell me. I want to know! So kisses, hugs, hope you're enjoying life, and I'll (hopefully?) see you again in the next/last chapter. Bye! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Pandora Hearts.**_** If I did a certain pairing would be possible.**

"Since we both know you're not doing anything today unless I need you to…Gil, will you go on a date with me?" Oz asked. It was practically the crack of dawn, Gil was obviously tired, and _this_ had to happen. The servant could already tell that it wasn't going to be his day. His mouth was parted slightly from the shock of the question, especially because it was being asked in front of a smirking Oscar who was the only other person in the room (thank God), and he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the floor and magically transported to his room. There he would proceed to lock himself in and sulk until Oz gave up his-Gil flushed-fantasy of them being together in a way that made his body overheat.

_So this is what Oz meant when he said he understood. _Oscar thought as he leaned back in his chair and took a gulp of his tea. His smile widened when Gil turned his panicked eyes toward him.

"And before you say no," Oz continued, "it'll only be a walk in the garden so you don't have to worry about people seeing us."

"I-it's not me that I'm concerned for," Gilbert said quietly as his eyes drifted back to his master. Based on Oscar's lake of astonishment he figured that Oz must have went through with talking to him last night and, since there were no objections, that he was perfectly fine with his nephew liking _him _of all people.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Oz rolled his eyes. "Anyway, that doesn't answer my question. Will you go out with me?"

"I…I don't really have much of a choice do I?" Oz smirked.

"None whatsoever."

…..

A few hours later Oz was gripping Gil's hand so tightly it was turning purple. If he didn't think that his servant would run for the exit of the maze they were in he would loosen his grip but Oz wasn't willing to risk it. The maze was made of ten foot tall rose bushes and, even though Oz knew his way out, he was perfectly content with purposefully getting them lost. It was partly because he wanted to spend as much time with the other boy as he could and partly because convincing Gil that it was okay for them to be together would probably take hours. If Oz was lucky.

He glanced at his servant and sighed in annoyance when the boy cringed. "Come on. Relax. It's not like I'm going to rape you." Gil's golden eyes widened in astonishment at the mention of his master (coming from his own mouth nonetheless!) doing something so horrid.

"I would _never _think you'd do such a thing!" The boy exclaimed. He unconsciously grabbed onto Oz's free hand, the one that wasn't already holding onto him, and stepped toward his master. Oz, surprised by the sudden contact, smiled down a bit uncertainly at his servant.

_This is progress. _He decided and placed a hand on the blushing boy's lower back, pulling him forward so their bodies were pressed together.

"Gil, would you dance with me?" Oz asked his voice hardly above a whisper.

"D-d-dance!" Gilbert exclaimed, sickened by the very thought of it. First of all it would do absolutely nothing to help him persuade his master that them having an…intimate relationship was impossible. And secondly, well he knew that secondly existed somewhere in his mind but at the moment his heart was beating too quickly and loudly for him to be able to find it. Most importantly though, as much as he hated to admit to having such a selfish reason, the idea of dancing with Oz made him feel sick because he didn't know how to!

"I'll just take that as a yes." His master spared him one last smile before spinning him to the point of disorientation. With all of Gil's attention focused on not falling over he automatically let his feet follow Oz's lead and allowed himself to be supported by the blond. By the time he finally managed to get his bearings his master was dipping him with one arm latched firmly around his slim waist and the other hand cradling his cheek. They were both panting, their faces so close that their breath mingled. Both that and the lack of oxygen was causing Gilbert to become lightheaded.

"Gil I _need_ an answer," Oz said, breaking the silence. "Do you like me or not?" The lightheadedness was making Gilbert dizzy, the blood rushing to his face didn't help any, and because of this he was too distracted to be careful with his answer.

"I-yes, I do love you." Oz was so surprised by the directness of his servant's answer that he nearly dropped the younger boy. The shock evaporated quickly though, easily overpowered by sheer happiness although Gil felt nothing short of mortified. Oz pulled the boy up into a standing position but kept his ands on Gil's arms, once again fearing that he'd run off.

"Thank _God_!" Oz exclaimed. "I don't know what I would've done if you kept on being stubborn! Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd even buy you a ring if you wanted one."

"What!" Oz quieted him with a long, passionate kiss on the lips that left them both flushed and breathless.

"Don't make up your mind now. If you do you'll say no and you've got wears to decide so just take your time. Maybe, one day, you'll decide to say yes." Before Gil could object Oz spun him again and continued their dance content, for the moment, with this victory.


End file.
